Killer Notebooks
by NKL
Summary: Aizawa x Mogi. Aizawa gets his hands on a Death Note, and falls in love with Mogi. Of course, other things happen, but I'm bad at summaries. Chapter 5 concludes this story. This story will probably be rewritten.
1. Killer Notebooks

Chapter Title: Killer Notebooks  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Sexy stuff, swearing, violence, death, SPOILERS.  
Pairings: Mogi and Aizawa.  
Summary: After Kira is apprehended, what happens to Mogi? What happens to Aizawa? Who's the new killer?

**-M-**

Mogi just sat up on his bed staring at his television, silent. Mogi couldn't get any sleep. Maybe he had to get out. Maybe he had to do something else. But whatever it was, he couldn't quite put a grasp on it. Even though Kira had been killed, if felt as if the war wasn't over.

He hadn't been able to sleep well for a week. It was too silent at home. It was too lonely.

But then he had an idea. Maybe he wasn't sleeping well because he was alone. But who would there to be to spend time with? Misa had committed suicide on Valentine's Day, most likely because of Light's death, Aizawa was probably at home with his family, and Matsuda... well, let's just try to leave Matsuda out of this.

Mogi pushed those thoughts out of his mind and shut his eyes. "I don't know why I feel so alone. I feel like I've got nothing to live for anymore. I need to feel useful," he said as he shut his eyes.

**-A-**

Aizawa just glared at himself in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes were what caught his attention the most. "I've been given a Death Note. But why? Why me?"

"I can't make myself kill people with that thing. Should I get rid of it?"

Aizawa walked over to the cabinet where he had the notebook hidden. He opened it and took the Death Note out. "If a human has their name written in the Death Note, that person dies," he said in his own words, recalling the first rule from Light's Death Note.

"I have no reason to test it out, because I'm sure of its capabilities. But..."

He opens the notebook. "Something is calling out to me."

Zinro laughed behind him. "Of course it is. Humans are naturally drawn to the power of the note. All humans who have touched it are compelled to use it at least once."

Aizawa looked back at the death god. "Light Yagami. Kira." The man clenched his fists together, and he laughed quietly.

"Light was too stupid to keep himself from being caught." A sinister grin grew on his stubbly face. He looked in the mirror again, looking back into his own eyes, which had become yellow. "I'll learn from his mistakes, and I'll take over this world."

"And I think I know who's the first to go." Aizawa pulled a blue pen out of his shirt pocket and set the Death Note by the sink.

"Nate River".

Just as Aizawa was going to write the name, he stopped himself. "Come to think of it, only a few people know his real name. Light and Mikami are dead, and the only ones who should know his name are Mogi, Ide, Matsuda, and I. The members of the SPK don't count. It would be easy to find out who killed him. Maybe I should wait a while."

"So Zinro, if I made that deal with you, I'd be giving up half of my lifespan?" Aizawa asked the death god. Zinro nods without saying anything. "I don't think that's worth it. I should instead find somebody to kill Near for me. I should make a plan."

**-M-**

The next morning, Mogi awoke with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I feel like today will be a bad day," he said groggily.

"Maybe I should call in," he said to himself, looking out through his window. It was raining hard.

He picked up his cellular and dialed Aizawa's number.

"Hello? Mogi?"

"Yeah, hey Aizawa. I was wondering if I could call in. I'm not feeling too well today."

"Sure thing. What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Well, not really. My stomach feels bubbly, and my heart is beating really fast."

"Do you need me to drive you to the doctor?"

Mogi blushed and thought for a bit. _'Is Aizawa serious?'_ "Well, that would help. Could you? I mean, I don't want to be a bother..."

"Sure! I'll be right over."

Mogi smiled to himself. "Okay. I'll be here then."

**-M-**

Hanging up the phone, Aizawa stared at the blank wall of his office. _'Kanzo Mogi. He's not really a threat. Not like Near. But should I kill him? What about Matsuda? I know for sure Matsuda won't be missed. That worthless idiot.'_

Aizawa reclined in his chair and looked at the notebook. Seven names in one day. "No. I can't kill him. At least, not while he isn't a threat." But deep down, he knew there was another reason why he couldn't kill him.

**-M-**

Aizawa arrived in front of Mogi's apartment door. After knocking, the door opened. "Hey there. Mind if I come in?"

"No, come in."

Mogi closed the door and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee, or something? It's the least I could do to repay you."

"No, it's alright. So what else is going on? Fever? Vomiting?" Aizawa asked, leaning against the wall.

Mogi turned around and looked at the other man. _'Why is he so concerned?'_ "Just some dizziness. But I've had to use the bathroom a few times."

Aizawa nodded and looked down at the carpet. This was the first time that he had seen his coworker without that boring suit on. He had to admit, he liked him better this way. Messy hair, loose shirt, those shorts he was wearing... and the way he smelled.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he cleared his throat. "It sounds like the stomach flu. Did you eat anything strange? Eat anything old?" Aizawa asked, looking at Mogi with an experimental look.

Mogi shook his head. "Not that I recall. But I heard that a bug was going around. Maybe I caught it."

Nodding again, Aizawa let out a sigh. "Okay then, we should get going. Are you all set?"

Mogi looked at himself, and just nodded. The other man turned around and grinned to himself. _'I could kill him and get away with it easily if I made it look like he died from an illness. But... I can't kill him for some reason,'_ Aizawa thought to himself.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet," Mogi said, standing right behind Aizawa. The older man looked back at his companion, and shook his head.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something. Come on, let's go."

**-M-**

"This has got to be the most boring day of my life," Zinro said to himself, sitting in the back seat of Aizawa's car. "Hey Shuichi, what's the deal with this guy?"

Aizawa ignored the death god and kept his eyes on the road. "Oh, that's right. You can't talk to me when there's other humans around. Are you going to kill him? Do you want me to? You know I will if you ask me to."

The bearded man looked at Mogi, but found himself to be nervous. "Hey listen, Mogi. I wanted to ask you something."

Mogi looked away from his window and focused on his coworker. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering -- I mean, what would you think if --"

_'No, I can't ask him what he would think if I had a Death Note. If I do, he'll become suspicious, and then I might have to kill him just so I don't blow my cover,'_ Aizawa thought to himself.

"Mogi, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime. Not like a date or anything, but I've been really bored lately."

The death god laughed behind him. "How about it?"

Mogi shrugged. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I've been bored to death myself, but I don't want to come between you and your family," Mogi responded, looking out his window again. Though, his heart couldn't help but beat faster at the offer. _'What is Aizawa up to?'_ he wondered.

"Shuichi, you sure have a way with words," the death god said, laughing maniacally. _'Shit, what do I say now?'_

"I can just say I'm visiting an old friend, which won't be far from the truth. Come on."

Mogi could just die of a heart attack.

"Okay. I'll think about it," he agreed without looking away from the window, for he was turning beet red.

**-A-**

At the hospital, Aizawa was busy making plans in the waiting room. He thought it would look weird if he went into the doctor's office with Mogi, after all.

_'So, if I end up having to kill Near, I might have to use somebody to do it for me. I have to convince somebody to kill him. But who? Maybe I'm thinking too hard, there has to be an easier way. Wait, I know what I could do, and it'll be easy if I play my cards right.'_

Aizawa looked at his watch. It had only been ten minutes since Mogi went in to see the doctor. "Maybe twenty more minutes, and he'll be out," Aizawa said to himself.

_'I guess I could use Mogi somehow. Let's see, if I can find somebody with feelings for him, I could make him or her believe Mogi has a thing for Near, therefore, he or she would naturally want to get rid of him. That would definitely work in my favor, since we'd have a common enemy.'_

Looking at his watch again, he was beginning to feel impatient.

_'And then I could kill him or her by blaming Near's death on him. Or her. And of course, my actions would be justified. But how would I get him or her to kill Near? With the Death Note? Or by murder? I could always convince him or her to do the eye deal too.'_

The door opens, and out comes Mogi. "Hey, you're back. So what's up?" Aizawa asked, standing up.

"Well, I'm fine now. I just had a twenty-four hour flu. I'm fine," Mogi said, smiling.

Aizawa smiled back. _'He's really cute. Too bad I have to kill him. Or do I have to? Wait, what am I thinking? Thinking of him like this?'_ Aizawa thought.

**-M-**

Later that night, Mogi and Aizawa enter a restaurant. "I'm glad you decided to come out with me, Mogi. I really appreciate it." Mogi nods and blushes a bit. "Thank you, Aizawa."

"Where would you like to sit?"

Mogi only shrugs. _'It's so obvious that he's shy,'_ Aizawa thought to himself.

**-N-**

Near sat crouched on the floor, staring up at the screen. "Twelve more people have died from heart attacks? What does this mean? Light Yagami, Misa Amane, and Teru Mikami all died thirty days ago. Not only that, but other users of the notebook are dead as well. What's going on here?" he said quietly.

"Commander Rester," Near began, making a tower out of poker chips, "if I die, then somebody in the Task Force has to be Kira."

**-M-**

"So Mogi, do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Aizawa asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Mogi looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I've found that relationships aren't worth keeping. Especially if you're with somebody who goes both ways. I gave up a long time ago on things like that," Mogi replied, without showing any emotion.

Aizawa said nothing. _'Is this a personal attack against me? I think it's better to tell him that I'm not a fence-sitter'._

"Well, I'm no fence-jumper. I personally have a distaste for them myself."

**-77-**

Agent 77 picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"77? Is that you? This is N."

"Oh, it's you. I'm assuming you need help with the Kira Case, am I right?"

"Yes, 77. You know me too well. Tell me, have you kept your skills sharp? I'd like to cooperate with you. The person who we discovered to be Kira has died, as well as the Second and Third Kira, but there are still criminals dying of heart attacks. I met the First Kira, and we found him dead later that day."

77 sighs, "So he saw your face? N, if you die, then that means the new Kira is among the remaining members of the Task Force who met with you."

"I know, that's why I'd like you to help me. There's a chance that there's another Death Note out there somewhere."

Agent 77 stood up. "Another Death Note?"

**-A-**

After dinner, Aizawa and Mogi left the restaurant, and got into the car. "Mogi -- I have to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Promise me that you won't react badly."

Silence.

Mogi looks at older man thoughtfully.

"I promise. I could never get upset with you, Aizawa."

Aizawa smiled slightly. "It's really hard for me to say. I just hope I don't ruin what we already have. Mogi, I --"...

There was hesitation, and more silence.

"Mogi, I like you. A lot."

He didn't know whether to be confused or to cry out in joy, but his heart was racing. "Aizawa? You... like me?"

Aizawa nods and looks out his window.

"How long have you felt like this? Tell me. I won't be upset," Mogi said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Since the Kira Investigation started. And every day that I'd sit next to you, I would just get so excited. I knew it was bad that I was slacking off, but being near you... it makes me feel really good," Aizawa said, taking a deep breath.

"But," Mogi started, "what about your wife?" Aizawa chuckled. "Mogi, I could never love such a loud-mouthed woman. I haven't found a woman attractive since high school. I only married her to please my parents because I'm an only child."

"Mogi, I just want to do all these different things with you, but it must be so weird for you. I should have told you sooner... or not at all," Aizawa said quietly, looking down at carpet of his car.

"Aizawa, look at me," Mogi said. Aizawa did so, and Mogi put his hands to his coworker's face. "I like you too. And feelings like that... they hurt to keep inside."

**-N-**

Near hung up the phone after talking with Agent 77. "Well, I guess Kira might be able to be brought to justice if 77 and I work together."

_'But I still don't see how I could have been missing anything. Unless this is a totally different Kira, because this has nothing to do with the First, Second, or Third Kira. Nothing matches up.'_

"I'll call this one the B-Kira," Near said, getting to work on painting a new puppet.

**-M-**

Mogi was ecstatic as Aizawa drove into an alley to not be seen. "Come on, kiss me again, please, I need to feel you closer to me, please," the older man said, pulling Mogi by the collar, while clumsily turning the car off.

**-77-**

77 pulls an orange flavored popsicle out of his freezer and tears the wrapper off. "I wonder if anything good is on the television..." he said, sitting on his couch and turning the television on.

"So, there's another Kira, huh?" He bites into the popsicle, snapping a chunk off and sucking on it. _'This new Kira has nothing to do with the other ones. And this Death Note that N told me about -- it kills the person whose name is written in it.'_

"If N dies, then somebody in the Task Force has something to do with the original Kira. But that's just it, this sentence keeps popping up in both N's and my head. So there has to be a reason for that."

77 pauses and bites another chunk off of the popsicle.

"No, it only means that the original Kira has been stopped, but this is a completely different one. Let's see," 77 grabs the three latest newspapers from beside his couch, and reads them.

"The twelve criminals that N told me about are all mentioned here."

He read more, and then stopped and looked at his popsicle. "If we can get the SPK to investigate each of the remaining members of the Task Force, and one of them dies, then the case might be solved."

77 sighs and finishes the popsicle. "I'm sure this is similar to what the FBI did with the investigation all those years ago. And it worked. Light Yagami was the one that Ray Penber investigated, and both he and his girlfriend died. Of course, nobody has seen Naomi Misora in years, so it can only mean that Light Yagami got rid of her."

He stood up and turned the television off.

"Well, that settles it. I'm going to have N convince the members of the SPK to investigate the Task Force. Only then will we have more clues to work with."

"Because as of now, the only lead we have is _**IF**_ N dies. And if he doesn't, then we're out of luck until much later."

**-A-**

"Kanzo," Aizawa said softly into Mogi's ear. The taller man stopped kissing Aizawa's neck, looked up at him, and smiled. "Kanzo," he repeated.

"Yeah?"

Aizawa chuckled softly and stroked his coworker's hair. "Nothing, I just like saying your name."

Just then, Aizawa's phone rang.

"Damn it," the both said in unison, while Aizawa answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr Aizawa. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. But I'd like you to know that you, Hideki Ide, Tota Matsuda, and Kanzo Mogi are suspected of being the new Kira," Near said, straight to the point.

Aizawa froze and his eyes widened. "Hey, are you okay Aizawa? What is it?" Mogi asked, concerned.

_'How did that little brat know?! **HOW?!** And the worst part is that I know if I kill him, everybody will get the idea that it was somebody that saw his real name that day! Damn him to **HELL**!'_ Aizawa shouted in his mind.

"But -- why us?" he asked calmly, hiding his rage.

"I'm only suspecting right now, since you're our only lead. But I want you to know that if I die, then somebody in the Task Force had something to do with it. It will confirm that the person who killed me was somebody among us when we met with Light. I'm sure you remember, Mr Aizawa."

"That's true. But what if you don't die? What if somebody in the Task Force **_IS_** the new Kira, but just doesn't kill you so that they'll never be suspected?" Aizawa replied.

"Well, it's odd that you'd say that, Mr Aizawa. The probability that you're Kira is now the greatest. I'm going to have the SPK investigate each of you. I hope that's okay with you," Near said.

_'Damn it! Why'd I have to go and open my damn mouth?!'_

Aizawa grits his teeth. "Sure, it's fine."

-**N-**

After hanging up the phone, Near looked at his screen again. "I'm going to assign Rester to Mr Aizawa, Gevanni to Mr Matsuda, Lidner to Mr Ide, and I will be assigned to Mr Mogi."

"But," Rester began, "wouldn't you be putting yourself in danger?"

Near looks up at Commander Rester. "Yes, I would. But I just have to know."

_'I have to know...'_

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

There you go! The first chapter.


	2. Unfaithful

Chapter Title: Unfaithful  
Rating: Mature  
Pairings: Mogi and Aizawa. I'm also trying to throw in some Gevanni and Matsuda.

**-A-**

Aizawa grinned to himself as he finished writing twenty more names in the notebook. "I've only been getting names from one specific newspaper. And if they realize this, and investigate me, they'll stop suspecting me because they won't find a single copy of this newspaper anywhere," he said darkly.

_'Well, Near? What are you going to do about it now?'_

"But I will have to hide the Death Note," he said, closing it and looking at the cover.

He paused and thought for a moment.

"Who could I give it to?"

**-77-**

Agent 77, still half-asleep, knocked the alarm clock off of his table. "Damn, I hate waking up early," he said bitterly, rolling out of bed.

He saw yesterday's newspaper. "The criminals who died were all mentioned in this newspaper. I wonder if other papers had the same criminals on them... if that's the case, then we could use that to our advantage. N already told me that he had his group investigating the Task Force, so if we look for the last four copies of newspapers in the residences of the suspects, then I'm pretty sure we've found our guy. What's this paper called, by the way?"

He looked for the front page and picked up his phone. "Emerald Tiger," he said.

**-N-**

Near was slouched over, thinking about what he could use to help him with the case. "What about other media? No news programs have aired with all the same criminals," Rester said.

Near continued with his tower of poker chips, "I know. You're right. I'm waiting for 77 to contact me. I think I have an idea," he said.

A green 7 appears on the screen. "It's him," Near said.

"77?"

"Yes. N? I think I may have found something," 77 said.

Near smirked. "What did you find?"

"The previous twenty criminals that have died were all mentioned in one newspaper, and no others. The twenty that died a few hours ago are all mentioned in this morning's edition. In a few other papers, only about twelve or thirteen criminals were there. And in this one, it lists all twenty. The newspaper I read this from is --"

"Emerald Tiger," they both say in unison.

"Hey N, how'd you know?"

Near narrowed his eyes. "I had Gevanni look through every newspaper in the past week, and he came to the same conclusion. I figured that if you and Gevanni came up with the same idea, then it had to be true. We'll pay special attention to the newspapers the suspects have in their homes."

"So if they have the last four editions of Emerald Tiger, then the chance that they're the new Kira will be... about eighty percent," Near said.

**-A-**

Zinro laughed to himself quietly as he watched Aizawa tear the Emerald Tiger newspapers up. "This isn't enough though. I'll have to burn them," he said, pulling a lighter of his pocket.

"Hey Shuichi, don't you think the smell of ashes will alert them? I mean, won't they notice?" the death god asked, sitting on Aizawa's couch. "I don't think so. But I guess I'd better not burn anything in here."

"So how was it last night with your friend, Kanzo?" he asked, almost pouting.

"It was okay. There wasn't anything too... active, if you know what I mean. Why do you ask?" Aizawa asked, looking at Zinro and blinking innocently.

He looked away, "No reason, I'd just like to know."

**-M-**

Mogi woke up, still feeling tired from the night before. "So, Near suspects us again. Oh well, I know we're all in the clear," he said to himself calmly.

He got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Or could I be wrong? I overheard Near say that Aizawa seemed the most suspicious... but... No. It can't be Aizawa. Not in a million years."

"Okay, let me think about this," he said, pulling his short off over his head. "If the new Kira knew Near was suspecting him, he would kill him. But after Near told Aizawa that, he could just keep himself from killing him, to keep suspicion away from him. That actually makes me suspect him myself," he said, dropping his shorts to the floor.

Completely naked in front of his mirror, he sighed. "Now I'm suspecting him too. And after what we did last night... could he be trying to seduce me so I don't suspect him?"

Mogi shook his head. '_I can't think that way. Nobody kisses like that for no reason. I'm just paranoid. This is the reason I'm quiet all the time,'_ he though, hopping into the shower.

**-77-**

77 stepped outside, feeling the cool breeze on his face. Pushing his brown hair out of his face, he headed to his favorite restaurant, the Weiner King.

_'Shuichi Aizawa has to be Kira after what N told me,' he thought immediately. 'I have to find him before N does. All this time I've worked side-by-side with this little MAGGOT. I want to beat N. I will find the new Kira, and I will kill bring him to justice. But before that, I'll convince the new Kira to kill N for me, so I won't be suspected at all. Not only because it won't be me who killed him, but because nobody will suspect me because his coworkers must think we're such good friends. He has no idea how much I hate him,'_ 77 thought to himself, narrowing his green eyes and laughing through his teeth.

"I'm in the mood for a chili dog today," he said to himself, upon opening the door to the restaurant.

**-A-**

Aizawa dialed Mogi's number.

After some time, his coworker finally answered. "Hiiii Moooogi, what are you dooooin'?" he said, flirty.

"I just got out of the shower. Are you feeling okay? You sound funny..." Mogi said.

"I feel fine, Mogi. Listen, I wanted to know if you were going to do anything today..." Aizawa began.

"Actually, I'm not. Why?"

Aizawa turned pink. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the movies with me?" he said, almost as if it were a question rather than a statement.

He could hear Mogi chuckling on the other end. "Sure, I'll come along," he answered.

"Cool, what time do you want to meet up?"

Mogi thought for a bit. "Hmm... how about seven? Or whenever you want to. Just call me ahead of time, so I can get ready," Mogi replied nervously.

Aizawa smiled to himself. "Okay, I'll come get you at seven thirty. How's that sound?"

"That's great. I'll see you later, Aizawa," Mogi said.

"Byyyye Mogiiii," Aizawa said, hanging up while blushing.

**-Z-**

Later that evening, Zinro stood atop the highest building he could find and watched the city below. "Shuichi... how I wish I could be a human... maybe then, you could see me as more than just a god of death. I also wish I could prevent your death. In three hours, you are going to die."

A single tear rolled down his face and he shut his eyes. "But... I can interfere with that, die, and my lifespan will be added to yours. Is it worth it? For one to die for who they love the most?" he asked himself, looking up at the dark sky.

"Right now, you're at the theatre with the man named Kanzo Mogi. He's still got a long life ahead of him," he says quietly.

**-L-**

Halle Bullock, or if one chooses to call her by her alias, Halle Lidner, disguised as a maid, followed Hideki Ide into his apartment. _'He sure seems boring. There's no way in Hell that Ide could be Kira. No chance of it,'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Ide throws away a rather large wad of paper. Lidner's eyes widened. _'Could it be?'_ she thought to herself, lowering her eyes and waiting until Ide opened his door and walked inside. _'If this is what I think it is...'_

Lidner made herself look busy sweeping until the coast was clear. _'Then Ide must have some kind of connection to Kira,'_ she thought, looking at the trash can as Ide's door closed. _'Now's my chance.'_

She hurried over, and pulled the paper out. She opens it, and there it is. The section of the newspaper that had the criminals listed in it. And the name of the paper was...

"Emerald Tiger..." she said to herself, shocked.

**-T-**

"What a day. I'm glad it's over. At least until tomorrow, anyway," Matsuda said, throwing himself on a couch, finally able to relax after a long day of slacking off.

"Matsuda..."

"What was that? Who's there?" he asked, sitting up.

"Matsuda..."

"I'm warning you!" he said, drawing his gun.

"Matsuda... behind you," the voice said.

**-R-**

Rester could barely keep himself from turning red. "Near... are they holding hands? Isn't Shuichi Aizawa... married?!" he asked Near, spying on Aizawa and Mogi walking into a theatre.

Near couldn't help but giggle.

The older man frowned and looked at the boy. "Sir, I don't think we should be laughing about this. This means that those two men could be working together!" Rester exclaimed. Near stopped laughing and looked at the theatre.

"Commander Rester, please, don't think I'm not taking this case seriously," Near began, "but I need to tell you that I thought those two were more than coworkers when we first met with them."

_'And this makes me suspect Mr Aizawa even more...'_

**-Z-**

"Ten more minutes," Zinro said to himself, standing outside of the theatre. "I've written all of the rules of the notebook on a sheet of paper and put it in the Death Note that Shuichi has hidden."

_'Shuichi...'_

He watched as Aizawa and Mogi made their way out of the theatre, laughing happily. Staying behind them, he followed them into an alleyway. Aizawa leaned against a dumpster and Mogi wrapped his arms around his companion's waist.

"It sure is raining hard," Mogi said, kissing Aizawa on the neck. "Yeah, we should get in the car, or something. Ooh, Mogi, do that again," he said, turning pink with delight.

_'Five minutes...'_

"Kanzo Mogi... I love you," Aizawa said, putting his hand to his companion's face. Mogi blushed and kissed Aizawa on the lips, then pulled away. "I love you too, Shuichi," Mogi replied, playing with Aizawa's ear.

_'Four minutes...'_

Zinro pulled out a piece of the Death Note and prepared himself. He knew what was going to happen now.

Suddenly, a drunk man appeared. "Fuckin' dirty pillow-bitin' queers! World's better off without ya!"

Aizawa and Mogi froze and looked at the man, who brandished a gun and held it to Mogi's head. "Which one o' ya wants your head blown off first?" he asked, with a cold grin on his face.

"Rotten ignorant cunt," Aizawa muttered, as his eyes narrowed.

**-N-**

"Near, what should we do?" Rester asked, biting his lip in frustration.

"We don't do anything. Not yet. If that man dies, then Mr Aizawa..." Near trailed off, but kept watching.

_'If that man dies... Aizawa has to have killed him in self defense...'_

**-A-**

Mogi stepped away from Aizawa and put his hands up in the air. Of all the nights he didn't carry a gun... why tonight?

"Bastard," Mogi said, gritting his teeth.

At that moment, the death god appeared behind the man. "Shuichi, you were supposed to die in sixty seconds, but I'm going to kill this man here to save you," Zinro said, as he wrote the man's first name on a piece of the Death Note.

_'What is Zinro doing?'_ Aizawa wondered.

"I'm going to burn this slip of paper as soon as I write the man's name down. I have written all of the rules of the Death Note on another paper, and I put it in the notebook," Zinro said, writing the last name. Aizawa nodded, and tried to speak, but no words could come out.

"Aizawa!" Mogi cried, as the deranged gunman pointed the gun at Aizawa. "You'll be the fir--" he stopped suddenly, and then put the gun to his forehead.

**-N-**

"That man just shot himself in the head, Commander. You know what that means," Near said.

"It doesn't prove anything! If anything, it means that man was just a drunk motherfucker! Maybe he was a closeted homosexual and he couldn't take anymore!" Rester answered furiously.

"Besides, Aizawa wouldn't have the chance to write that man's name in anything! Not only that Near, he never had a notebook present! How could you accuse him of that?" Rester was starting to get pissed off.

_'This kid just wants to put the blame on somebody because he has no other leads. I'm sure Lidner and Gevanni have much more concrete evidence than this,'_ Rester thought to himself, grinding his teeth.

Near sighed. "Okay, you're right. Let's go back and talk to Lidner and Gevanni," he said.

**-A-**

Aizawa was covered with the man's blood, and was in shock. "Aizawa! Aizawa!" Mogi shouted, trying to bring him back into reality, but he only fainted and fell to the floor, unconscious, only seeing Zinro disappear.

**-T-**

"Matsuda, it's me. We met a few weeks ago. Gevanni," Gevanni said, opening the bathroom door and stepping out.

"Gevanni? That weird guy that Near was with that one day? What the hell is going on!" Matsuda demanded, grabbing the other man by the collar.

"I'm investigating you, of course. That means I'm allowed to give you a cavity search whenever I want to," Gevanni said, smiling. Matsuda frowned. "What? Investigating? What for?"

"To be honest, I think you're Kira," Gevanni said bluntly.

**-L-**

"Sir, I think I've found solid evidence. Come immediately," she said, shutting her cellular, and stepping out of her car.

"Ide? Kira? I can't believe it. But this proves it," she said, shaking her head and walking into the building.

**-****N-**

After a while, the SPK, save for Gevanni, was assembled in the main office. "Lidner, show us what you found," Near said, getting to work on his poker chip castle. "This is it, he threw this out right before going into his apartment," she said, handing him the wad of paper.

"This is unbelievable. The section from the newspaper we're looking for," Rester said.

"This will prove it once we search the Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa residences. Until then, Ide is Kira," Near said.

**-A-**

The next morning, Aizawa and Mogi were brought into questioning. "Tell me, Aizawa. What exactly happened?" Matsuda asked.

Aizawa sighed. _'I can't believe I'm being questioned by this idiot,'_ he though to himself. "Well, Mogi and I had just walked out of the theatre, and that's when the guy jumped us. He had a gun on him. He was about to shoot me, but in the end, he only shot himself in the head. I... passed out after that," he said.

"Did he say anything to you?"

The bearded man shook his head. "I didn't understand a word he said," Aizawa said, lying through his teeth. _'What would it matter if I lied? He said nothing of importance anyway,'_ Aizawa thought.

Matsuda grinned. "Okay, then I guess that's reason enough to let you guys out. Mogi said the same thing. I hope your head gets better Aizawa," Matsuda said, patting Aizawa on the back.

"Were you investigated last night, Matsuda?" Aizawa asked before he stood up. Matsuda nodded. "Uh-huh, but nothing really happened. Gevanni ended up getting a phone call asking for him to return to Headquarters before he could get anywhere, and he had to leave," he replied.

Aizawa smiled weakly, then stood up. "I just hope nothing like what happened last night ever happens to me again," he said.

He stepped out of the building and saw Mogi standing by the car. "We've been given two days off, Mogi. I guess they figure we're pretty shaken up. It's okay though. Gives us time to hang out, I guess," Aizawa said, staring into Mogi's eyes.

_'Could he be Kira?'_ Mogi wondered, faking a smile, and opening his car door. "Come on Aizawa, let's go," Mogi said, getting into the car.

Aizawa raised his eyebrow. "Go? Go where?" he asked, getting into the passenger side.

"On a proper date," Mogi said, smiling.

**-77-**

As soon as 77 pulled an orange popsicle out of the freezer, his phone rang. "Ugh, it must be N. I wonder what else he wants," he muttered, picking up the phone.

"N?"

"Yes. 77, I have a lot of new information that I think you'll find interesting," Near said.

**-M-**

"No, I'm fine. I swear. You don't have to worry. I'm with Mogi. What? It's not like that, we're on a case. I said I'm fine. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Okay. I love you too," Aizawa said, while talking to his wife on his phone.

"Sheesh, what a bother, that woman," Aizawa muttered, sticking his phone into his pocket.

"Aizawa, I have to ask you... are you..." Mogi began, "are you Kira?" Aizawa blinked. "Huh? What makes you think I'm Kira?"

"I don't know, I just figured since you told Near that if Kira was among us, he would keep him alive just to keep suspicion away from him. Also, the guy that assaulted us last night, and how he died at the most perfect time... I almost don't know what to think," Mogi said, frowning.

Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "Well Mogi, if you're going to think of me like that, I'm just going to stop talking to you. I don't want to spend my time with somebody unfaithful. You can just drop me off here. I'll walk home," Aizawa said bitterly.

_'And yet... I'm the one who's unfaithful,'_ he thought. _'But if I keep acting like this, he might fall for it. I almost wish I never used that damn notebook.'_

Mogi pulled over, without saying anything.

"It's typical of you to stay quiet when somebody wants an answer, Mogi. I'll see you at work. Goodbye," Aizawa said, stepping out of the car.

"And I thought it might actually work between us, Mogi. I guess not. It never works out for me in the end," Aizawa said finally, closing the door.

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

About Lidner's real last name... Bullook sounds a little stupid, and I've never heard that name before, so I changed it to Bullock, which sounds better to me.

Gevanni, Lidner, Rester, Matsu, Ide, ETC might be shown more in later chapters. And I know, I'm a total cunt for killing Zinro so early. I just got tired of him being there. But I had to make him seem awesome at least once, you know?

As for Agent 77... just imagine him looking like Matt. I never described him beyond having brown hair, and whenever I keep thinking of how he should look, the end result looks like Matt.

I'm also having identity issues with 77. I don't know whether I should make him be Near's friend (which to me sounds dorky), or to make him his rival who wants him dead (which reminds me of Mello's conflict with Near). I guess I need to work on him some more.

And Aizawa and Mogi... don't worry, they're just having a little lover's spat.

I know, this is a really long author's note... see you next time!!


	3. Like A Sword

Chapter Title: Like A Sword  
Rating: Mature  
Pairings: MogixAizawa. Implied MatsudaxGevanni.  
Note: This story is actually based on a true story (the drama, not the Kira thing), so I'm glad somebody likes this story!

**-N-**

"So that actually means that IDE could in fact be Kira?" Gevanni asked, as his jaw dropped. Near nods.

"He's the one we'd least suspect. We should investigate him further. Rester, I think it's safe if we leave Mr Aizawa and Mr Mogi alone for now. 77 has contacted me, and he told me that Aizawa and Mogi are fighting. I think it's safe to say that Mr Aizawa and his friend are definitely... not Kira."

"And I think the Original L would agree," Near finished, knocking over his poker chip castle, causing Rester's eye to twitch.

**-77-**

Biting a piece off of his orange popsicle, Agent 77 made sure to follow Aizawa wherever he went. He followed him carefully, making sure not to be seen. But this man seemed to have nothing to hide.

"I know you're following me," Aizawa said out of nowhere, turning around to face 77. "Who are you?"

77 stopped and he frowned. "Damn, I swear you didn't hear or see me before!" he exclaimed like a spoiled child losing at a board game, walking up to the man.

"I'm Agent 77. I'm with N, you know, for the Kira Investigation," he said nervously.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Why is it that so many people suspect me of being Kira? I'm not Kira!" he shouted.

**-M-**

Mogi just drove along silently, barely paying attention to anything. He looked at his phone, but didn't pick it up. _'I guess he can't be Kira after how he acted,'_ he thought.

"Maybe... I should text him," he said softly, parking at the apartment complex.

**-A-**

"That's my phone. Hold on," Aizawa said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "A text? From MOGI," he said bitterly.

He shrugged though, and only stuck the phone back into his pocket. "It's not important. I can always read a text message later. So you think I'm Kira, do you? Well, Agent 77, I could kill you, but not with a notebook. I'll just shoot you if you don't leave me alone," Aizawa threatened, putting his hand to his holster.

77 smirked. "You'd shoot and kill me in broad daylight? Then I guess that makes you too stupid to be Kira. Fine, I'll leave you alone. I have other things to do anyway," 77 said, grimacing and turning around to walk away.

_'What a cunt, that guy,'_ 77 thought to himself as he walked faster.

**-H-**

Halle Lidner knocked on Ide's door. "Hideki Ide? Are you home?"

The door opened, and there was Ide, looking unusual as usual.

"Hello... you look familiar," he stated, taking a closer look at her.

Lidner faked a smile. "I'm Halle Lidner. From the SPK. We met a while back. I'm here to investigate you," she declared, walking in without invitation.

_'Bitch, just coming into my home like that,'_ Ide thought as he shut the door.

**-M-**

Back home, Mogi only stared at his phone. Still no answer. "He's ignoring me," said he to himself.

"I can't call for some reason. I can't even dial a number," he whispered, putting his hands to his face.

"I'm so lonely..."

**-R-**

At his apartment, Rester threw his suitcase to the floor and sighed. "This is all so frustrating. I wish we could solve this," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Aizawa? Gay? That's crazy. But Mogi? I always _DID_ get a gay feeling from him," he said, stroking his chin. "I guess I could do my own investigation."

**-A-**

"I'm sorry... I love you," Aizawa read. That's all that the message from Mogi said on it. "I'm sorry? I love you? What the hell does that even mean?" Aizawa asked himself, growling.

"Honey, are you okay?" Eriko asked as she walked into the living room. Aizawa jumped and looked at her, shocked, putting his phone away. "I'm fine. But... I feel..."

Eriko sat next to him and rubbed his back. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. Besides, I've known all along," she said. Aizawa gasped quietly and looked at her. "Known what?" he asked.

"Oh come on, it was obvious from the start. You're a homo. I know what all that was, you going out with Mogi late at night TWICE in a row... I'm not upset with you though, babe. I just want you to be happy," she said.

"Besides, you've got a better body than most men your age," she giggled.

Aizawa's heart nearly stopped beating. "You're not mad?" he asked.

Eriko shakes her head. "Not at all."

**-77-**

77 yawned and threw himself onto his bed. "I'm losing interest in this case. Maybe I'll call N tomorrow and tell him I call it quits," he said.

"No... I think I want to investigate Mogi now."

**-T-**

"So Near thinks Ide is Kira?" Matsuda asked Gevanni. "So am I clear of suspicion? Or are you still investigating me?" he asked.

"I'm conducting my own investigation. And so is Rester, but he's somewhere else. I don't know where," Gevanni said.

Just then, Gevanni smiled at Matsuda for no reason.

**-M-**

"It's raining again," Mogi said, looking out through his window at the city below. "I wish I had company," he said.

"You should be careful about what you wish for, Kanzo Mogi," said a voice in the darkness.

Mogi turned around and saw nobody in the dark room. "Who's there?"

"Anthony Rester. You remember me, don't you?" he asked, coming into the light.

"How did you get in here?" Mogi asked, taking a step away. "I have my ways. So tell me, Kanzo Mogi, who is Kira?"

Mogi says nothing.

"I'm sure you know, Mogi. If you don't tell me, I'll just find out another way."

Mogi stays quiet.

"Then I guess your silence means you know something I don't. I promise I won't hurt you if you tell me everything you know," Rester growled, grabbing Mogi by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall.

"I don't know anything," he finally responded.

The blond man frowned and took a step back.

"I think you're lying to me."

Suddenly, the door thrusts opens behind him, and the lights come on. 77 walked in, tall and proud.

"Anthony. It's good to see you again," the teen said, pushing his brown hair out of eyes. "So, this is Kanzo Mogi."

"What's going on?" Mogi asked.

77 grinned. "Rester. If you don't leave, I'll kill you."

The blond man gritted his teeth, facing the agent. "What do you mean?"

"I'll kill you if you don't get the hell out of here," 77 threatened, walking up to Rester.

"Go get Aizawa," Mogi said quietly to Rester. Rester nods and walks out, without making eye contact with the agent.

"Good boy."

**-A-**

"I need to go for a walk, Eriko. I'll be back later," Aizawa stated, standing up.

"Okay. But be careful, Shuichi. I'll be in bed," Eriko stood also, and smiled at her husband, then headed upstairs.

_'So she's not mad. That's good I guess... but... anyway, I should go.'_

**-a-**

The bearded man walked silently on the empty streets, with no direction. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sheet of paper.

"So these are the rules of the Death Note that Zinro left for me," he said to himself, opening the sheet.

"Shuichi Aizawa. Stop right there," a voice demanded, urging Aizawa to stop where he was.

"Who's that?" Aizawa asked, turning around, and sticking the paper in his pocket.

It was Rester.

**-77-**

"77? You're that secret agent then," said Mogi roughly after Rester had left.

"Yeah. Too bad you're not going to live after tonight," the green-eyed young man said darkly, drawing a sword.

"You die tonight!"

77 lunged forward with the blade, but Mogi was fast enough to dodge, and the sword only managed to get stuck to the wall.

"Damn, you're a lot faster than I thought," 77 chuckled, pulling his sword out of the wall.

Mogi was silent, and watched 77 as he held the sword straight in front of him.

"The next thrust won't miss, I promise. Prepare..."

77 thrusted forward again, this time much faster than last time.

"To die!!"

**-N-**

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here alone. Not much to do except to make a puppet of the Task Forse and the SPK. And 77 as well," Near said to himself thoughtfully, standing up and walking out of the control room.

"I wish I had a lead, or some kind of clue. For all I know, Kira might not even be among the Task Force..."

**-M-**

Mogi managed to dodge 77's thrust, but not without getting sliced in the shoulder.

"This sword is serrated, which means it'd be a bitch to stitch up your wounds because of how close the cuts are. But you don't need to worry, since I'm going to kill you," 77 said, sheathing his sword.

'_He's putting it away? What's he doing?'_ wondered Mogi.

"If you knew anything about martial arts, you would know what I'm about to do," 77 bluffed, leaning forward and charging at Mogi.

_'It's a sword-drawing technique!'_

"Now you die!" 77 screamed, as he drew the sword, slashing his way through his opponent's shirt.

_'It barely missed me, but I'm getting tired from all this jumping around. He's young, and has more energy than I do. I probably won't survive the next attack.'_

The taller man backed against a wall, clutching the wound across his chest.

"Looks like my sword managed to cut you in a good spot, finally. But how much longer will you last, I wonder?" 77 swung his sword at the floor, splashing it with some blood.

Mogi gnarled and bared his teeth.

**-A-**

"Rester, where is Mogi?"

The blond man grunted. "He's with 77. He's trying to kill him, I think. That, or trying to find out more about Kira," he said before sighing.

_'Shit, now I really wish I never used that damn notebook,'_ Aizawa sighed.

"Then we should go over there now," Aizawa declared, heading to Mogi's apartment.

**-H-**

Lidner sighed as she sat in Ide's couch in his apartment. "You are SO boring," she said, twirling her hair.

Ide frowns and glares at her from the couch across the room. "So tell me again, Halle, why do you think I'm Kira? Because I threw out the section in the Emerald Tiger where there's a big list of criminals?"

Lidner sighed again. "Not only that, but because you seem to be the most distant in terms of emotion compared to the other members of the Task Force. You're a solitary man; you don't like company, and you don't have a partner. You're also the most brooding, even more so than Mr Aizawa."

"But also, Ide," she went on, "you're the only who I think has no problem with the death penalty," she said, shutting her eyes.

"That may be true, but I'm no murderer. I could never use the Death Note. Besides, I'm not sure how I'd ever get one," he said before sipping his coffee.

"Near told me that Aizawa seemed to be the most suspicious at first, since they had a phone conversation about the members of the Task Force. Near said that if he died at any time, it meant that somebody in the SPK or the Task Force HAD to be Kira, since only we saw his real name."

Lidner took a deep breath.

"To add to this, Near said that he and Aizawa shared the same conclusions if he died. Also, Aizawa said if Kira WAS among the Task Force, he could simply not kill Near, just to make himself not seem suspicious. While it's definitely true that somebody who knew nothing about Near couldn't kill him, no innocent person would have been able to come up with that idea, unless they were really Kira."

"Also," she continued, "Aizawa and Mogi were assaulted last night. The assailant committed suicide right before killing Aizawa."

Ide's jaw dropped.

"If what you're saying is true, don't you think you should be investigating Aizawa and Mogi?"

Lidner scoffed. "Rester's already taking care of it," she answered, "that silly man. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed," she said to herself.

Ide's eyes narrowed. _'Aizawa has to be Kira then...'_

**-A-**

"Mogi!" Aizawa kicked the door open, just as 77 was about to strike.

"Aizawa, you're here," the taller man said quietly.

77 snickered and sheathed his sword. "The love birds have been reunited. How touching... but where is Rester?"

"I'm right here," the blond man said, appearing behind Aizawa.

"Shit. I know what's going on here," squeaked the agent. The other men laughed out loud.

"Mogi, get his sword. If he moves, I'll shoot him," said the blond. 77 frowned and raised his arms while Mogi removed the sheathed sword from the agent's belt.

"You're under arrest, 77," Rester pulled out a set of handcuffs and snapped them onto the teen's wrists.

Mogi cleared his throat. "Agent 77, what is your real name?"

77 laughed at the question. "My name? Normally, I'd never tell anybody. But it's useless to hide my identity any longer than I have. My real name is Jonathan Tailor."

Aizawa smirked. "You're an idiot. You should have brought a gun at least. But a sword? Child's play," he mocked.

"I know, what a shame," Tailor said under his breath.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have some questions for Mr Tailor here," said Rester as he escorted Tailor out of the room.

Aizawa looked at Mogi, then at his two wounds. "I can patch those up for you, Mogi," said the bearded man. Mogi stayed quiet.

"Mogi, I..."

Mogi stopped Aizawa from talking by putting his large hand over his mouth. "Aizawa," was all Mogi could say.

The bearded man reached up and took Mogi's hand in his.

"Mogi, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. It's my fault," Mogi frowned as he said this.

Aizawa pouts and holds his arms out, waiting for Mogi's reaction. "Can we just forget about this? That's all I want."

Mogi nods but stays quiet, and wraps his arms around Aizawa's smaller frame.

"Aizawa, all I want is you."

Aizawa blushed madly and bit his lip. "Mogi... I want you too..."

"I want you with me..."

"Forever..."

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

AWWW, what a gay way to end the chapter. It makes me feel gayer than that time I listened to Mariah Carey's "For The Record" from her new album...

I admit, I may have Eriko totally off character, but wasn't she only in the series for a few seconds? Whatever. I'm not good at female characters because I'm a guy, so forgive me.


	4. Patching Up The Wound

Chapter Title: Patching Up The Wound  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Blood and swearing.  
Pairings: Mogi and Aizawa.  
Note: Somebody dies in this chapter.  
Summary: Aizawa has trouble patching up Mogi's wounds... in the metaphorical way.

**-A-**

"Rester left 77's sword here, didn't he? Ah, well, we can always bring it to him. I heard that they were staying at a hotel here in the city. Now let me tend to your cuts," said Aizawa, walking into Mogi's bathroom.

_'I forgot I still have the rules of the notebook in my pocket. I'd better not pull them out around anybody, just to be on the safe side,'_ the bearded man thought, as he opened the bathroom cabinet.

"Mogi, come in here. Is there alcohol in here? Oh, here it is," said he.

"Aizawa," Mogi squeaked. Aizawa looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What's up?"

Mogi looks down at the tiled floor of the bathroom. "I was wondering... if you'd come out with me."

Aizawa had no idea what he was talking about.

"Mogi? We went out last night, don't you remember? I don't get it," said the older man, pouting.

The taller man sighed and smiled a little.

"I mean, would you _come out_ with me. I want to tell everybody about us," Mogi said, blushing slightly.

_'He wants us to come out? Of the closet?'_

Aizawa sighed and put his hand to Mogi's face gently. "Listen, Mogi... right now, we shouldn't say anything about our relationship. I don't want us to get hurt by people like the guy who attacked us last night."

Both men stayed quiet for a bit until Mogi looked back up at Aizawa.

"You're right Aizawa. Thank you for helping me realize this."

**-H-**

"So with the evidence we have, it's easy to say Aizawa could be the one most likely to be Kira. We just need to find the last four or five editions of this Emerald Tiger newspaper in his house. But wouldn't it be easy for him to burn them and throw them away?" Ide asked Lidner, while he stroked his chin.

Lidner took a sip from her coffee and nodded.

"I suppose that's a possibility."

Ide held up a paper. "The reason you found me throwing this away was because I had the same idea as Near and this man named Gevanni. All of the criminals who have died are written here."

The woman nodded in agreement. _'He's smart, this man named Hideki Ide. I can't suspect him of being Kira any longer. I'm sure... it has to be Aizawa,'_ thought the blond to herself, setting her coffee down.

"Ide, what do you know about Mr Aizawa?"

"About Aizawa? Not a whole lot. I can just tell you that he is VERY impulsive. He's difficult sometimes," muttered the man.

The woman nodded again. "I see. And would he shoot anybody?"

"You know, I really don't know. Matsuda had no problem shooting Light Yagami, I'm sure you remember that. But it's probably safe to say that he was mad at Light for leading Soichiro Yagami to his death. He really looked up to the chief," Ide explained.

"So Matsuda wouldn't hesitate to shoot somebody? Then he can't be Kira. If he wanted to, he definitely would have killed us all, but not with a gun."

_'Shuichi Aizawa. The more I think about it, the more I suspect you of being the man we're looking for.'_

**-R-**

"Tailor, stop squirming!" shouted Rester in frustration. "Then don't hurt me! Those fucking handcuffs are tight!"

The agent growled to himself and looked at the pavement below.

"I want to die," he said bitterly.

Rester rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Why? Because you left my sword back at Mogi's apartment! That's why!!" cried 77.

**-T-**

"Gevanni, what are you doing with that?" Matsuda asked, sitting innocently on the floor.

"We're going to play a game, Matsu."

Gevanni was holding a rather large dildo.

"Whoever pops a boner first, is taking this dildo up the butt," Gevanni said, with an evil grin. Matsuda gulps.

**-M-**

"That hurts, Aizawa! Ow!" Mogi cried, clenching his teeth. Aizawa growled and held Mogi's shoulder tightly. "Quit moving, damn it! I have to disinfect it!" he roared.

_And so Aizawa puts on even more alcohol..._

"Yow!" Mogi screamed in agony as Aizawa patted his chest would with a cotton ball.

"Mogi, I'm sorry! But please, stop moving!"

_And so Mogi screams even louder..._

After about an hour of struggle, Mogi was able to move without screaming. "Now, bandages," Aizawa declared, unrolling a bandage.

"You're not supposed to let it roll out like that, stupid!" yelled Mogi.

"Well, what do I know?! I've never done this before!"

"WHAT?! What if I die!?"

"You won't die... Idiot," said Aizawa bitterly, slapping Mogi in the back of the head, beginning to wrap Mogi's chest.

Mogi frowned. "Aizawa," he began, "thank you."

The bearded man smiles and goes on to wrap Mogi's shoulder. "Don't mention it."

Aizawa paused. "Wait, thanks for what? For patching you up, or for hitting you?"

"Moron," muttered Mogi as he folded his arms.

**-T-**

Gevanni rubs Matsuda's shoulders. "Okay, so here are the rules. We both take turns standing naked in front of this mirror, one of us saying dirty perverted things to the other. If one of us gets erect, the other fucks him with the dildo. Is that cool?"

"Gev, where the hell did you get this idea?" asked Matsuda, taking his shirt off.

"Mmm... I don't know, actually," Gevanni said thoughtfully.

**-H-**

"Well, it seems like we've collaborated enough for today, Ide. I'm going to share this information with Near, and if I find out more, I'll be sure to tell you about it," said the woman as she stood up.

"Cool, I'll return the favor if I learn anything," Ide responded, joining her.

"I will probably see you tomorrow evening."

"Sure, I'll keep an eye open, Lidner."

The two say their goodbyes and part ways.

**-N-**

"Rester, bring 77 to me. I need to speak to him," Near said through his headset.

"Okay. I'm not too far, we'll be there in under twenty minutes."

**-n-**

A while later, the door opened, with Rester and 77 close behind. "Hello Jon. It's been a while since we've seen each other face to face. Tell me, why has Commander Rester apprehended you?"

"Because he's a fucking cunt. Oh, and N..." 77 said slowly.

Near stayed staring at the monitor in front of him.

"You're going to die. Right now," said the agent, as he forced himself out of Rester's grip.

Near stayed silent.

"Near!" shouted the blond man.

"Be quiet, Anthony. You're going to die too," 77 twisted the handcuffs off, and drew a dagger from his jacket.

Rester stood in Tailor's way, blocking him from Near. "Stop this! Or I'll shoot!" he warned, drawing his gun.

_'He should have just shot without warning him. I knew I was going to die sooner or later... I just wish I knew who Kira was,'_ Near thought to himself as he shut his eyes.

"Stupid. You should have just shot me while you had--" in an instant, the agent seemed to vanish into thin air.

Reappearing between Near and Rester, Tailor appeared, holding the blade in such a way that it would slide right into the back Rester's neck.

"--The chance!!"

But Tailor did not pierce the blond man in the neck. Instead, he slashed his back, and then drove the blade into the white haired teen's back.

**-H-**

"Near, Rester, and Gevanni all aren't answering. What on Earth is going on?" Lidner asked herself while looking at her phone. She had entered the building where they were all stationed.

"Near! Anthony! Where the hell are--" she stopped as soon as she walked into the room.

There was blood splashed across monitors, and blood all over the floor. Lidner could barely contain her screams of terror as Agent 77 appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Halle Bullock... listen, Rester is still alive, and you can save him if you make it to the hospital in time. As for Near... well, let's just say he met an unfortunate end by this very knife that I hold in my hands," he said triumphantly, laughing and walking casually out of the control room.

Lidner just stared, wide-eyed, at the bloody mess in front of her.

"Halle," Rester whispered to her, "forget about me. These injuries that I've got... I'll die before I leave the building... please... find Kira... and bring him to justice... for Near... _for me_..." he gasped, trying to stand.

The blond man could barely crawl due a severed leg, and a sliced up arm. He was bleeding profusely.

But what caught the blond woman's attention the most was the fact that Rester's left eye had apparently been forcefully removed.

Halle made her way to him, and got on her knees, cradling his head. "You won't die, Anthony... I swear to God, I will not let you die..."

_'Agent 77... Jonathan Tailor... I will kill you... myself.'_

The only thought running through the blond woman's mind was revenge. She looked at the seat near her, and saw Near. Dead.

"Typical of him not to do too much damage to the body of the person he's going to kill, for specific purposes. As if he wants them to look nice for the burial or something. And he's also good at chopping somebody up without killing them. Jon is a very good killer," said a man behind Lidner.

Halle looks back towards the man, who's wearing a black trenchcoat.

"Who are you?"

**-T-**

"There's no way that's going to fit in my ass! You're crazy! I don't want to play this game anymore!" Matsuda cried, running behind his couch.

"Come ON Matsuda, if we put a whole lot of lube on it, it'll slide right in like magic!" Gevanni reassured, swinging the dildo around.

Apparently, Matsuda had lost, and now had to have the dildo... well, you know.

**-A-**

Mogi just sat on the toilet seat and Aizawa sat on the edge of the bath tub. "Mogi, are you feeling better?"

The taller man smiles and nods, not saying a word. _'Fucking asshole, he knows just how to get under my skin.'_

This was probably the first time that Aizawa had ever truly been annoyed with Mogi. After patching up the wounds, what else was there to do? Blow him? Let him... no, let's not go there. At least, not until a later chapter.

"Mogi? Say something, what's wrong?"

Mogi looks down at the tiled floor and stays silent.

**-H-**

Lidner had managed to get Rester to the hospital before it was too late. However, it'd be a few days before he'd even be able to open his eyes.

The only capable members of the SPK now were Gevanni and Lidner.

_'It's up to us now... but... for some reason... I no longer care... about Kira... I just... want to kill... want to kill Jonathan Tailor...'_

"I want to kill Jonathan Tailor," she whisered to herself as she sat beside a sleeping Rester.

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

I know I'm a twat for killing Near and hurting Rester. But Rester's going to do something awesome later on, just wait.

And what's wrong with Mogi? He's not going to tell you, you're going to have to pry it out of him. At least, that's what Aizawa's trying to do. And I'm also starting to regret making Aizawa use the Death Note, because he can never truly be with Mogi happily. I'm just waiting for him to read the damn rules of the Death Note because he's still got them in his pocket.

This is probably the shortest chapter, but I wanted to hurry up and finish it because I want to try a new style of writing for the next few chapters.

I also got really attached to Halle in this chapter. Hopefully, I don't end up killing her, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to make her a major character in the capturing of Kira. She's probably the first female character I really like, other than Grace from the 2007 remake of the movie "The Hitcher".

As for Matsu and Gev... well, they're not the main pairing in this story, so don't expect to see too much of them. I actually intended to mention Misa killing Matsu as an act of revenge very early on in the first chapter, but I thought against it and just had her commit suicide long before the story actually started. To add to this, I forgot she committed suicide on VALENTINE'S DAY of the next year, and this story starts only a few weeks after Light's death. So I've got some fixing to do.


	5. Solitude

Chapter Title: Solitude  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: The usual.  
Pairings: Aizawa and Mogi.  
Note: I'm trying a new writing style: FIRST-PERSON NARRATIVE!!111! I realized that my third-person narrative lacks... perspective _something_.  
Summary: Aizawa and Mogi go on another date; Lidner swears revenge on Tailor.

**-AIZAWA-**

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked sadder than he usually did, and that's saying quite a lot. Mogi just sat there, on the toilet seat, staring at the cold white tiled floor, not saying anything.

Of course, this is no different from how he usually is, but this time is worse. I'm getting the urge to just stand up and hug him, but I fight it back.

"Mogi, come on, why aren't you saying anything?" I asked him, standing up and sitting on the floor in front of him. He just had this blank stare. I couldn't see anything in his eyes. It looked as if he had died or something.

Suddenly, he snaps back into reality, and looks straight into my eyes.

"Shuichi... why won't you come out with me?" was all he asked me. I couldn't help but feel like I hurt his feelings when I told him what I did.

It wasn't because I didn't like him, I liked Mogi a lot, I just don't want us to be unfairly judged by people who... you know, didn't understand. I can't stand judgemental people.

Okay, I guess I can't lie to the audience. The reason I told him that was because I just wasn't ready to admit it to the world, and I don't think I will be ready until much later.

"Mogi, I'm just not ready to come out yet. I want to, I really do, but we have no idea how people will treat us," I told him the truth. I had to. It doesn't sound bad, but I had to get this off of my chest.

I couldn't look away from Mogi's sad eyes. He was all I could see, the only thing in my world keeping me from becoming a psychopathic killer that the Death Note had made out of me. I regret so much that I even laid my eyes on it. Because of that damn notebook, I'll never be able to be happy.

"I understand that."

Was that all Mogi could say? For some reason, I can't say anything back to him. It's like somebody punched me in the throat and now I couldn't say anything. I felt like a house just fell on top of me.

"But when the time comes, can we?" he asked this so sweetly.

"Definitely Mogi. And Eriko knows about us, so it's okay. And I want nothing else than to spend the rest of my life with you... is that okay with you? Mogi?" I asked him, taking his large hand in mine.

Mogi nods without saying a word. Deep down, I know what he's thinking.

But still... will I ever live a happy life, since I've used the Death Note?

**-HALLE-**

I couldn't believe what happened. Here, I was sitting next to Anthony while he was totally unconscious, all I could to was stare at him while the only thing that moved was his chest. I wish I could have gotten there sooner. But I will avenge Near's death. I swear it.

I will avenge you, Anthony Carter.

A could feel a tear roll down my cheek; the first in a long time. I'm normally strong enough to handle things like this... but right now, it's hard for me. Especially since the only thing keeping me from killing myself is the chance that I might see Anthony smile again.

I could only blame myself for this. While I was busy gathering and sharing information, Agent 77, or Jonathan Tailor, killed Near long before I even got to headquarters.

I will kill Jonathan Tailor.

**-GEVANNI-**

I could only laugh to myself as I watched Matsuda struggle trying to get the dildo in. He was groaning and grunting, and not having a lot of fun.

"Hey! Stop smiling!" he shouted at me, frowning.

"I can't help it, you're amusing to watch," I told him, laughing out loud now.

**-MOGI-**

He was so gorgeous. Everything about Shuichi Aizawa was perfect the way it was. His facial hair, his lips, his eyes, his haircut, and even the clothes he was wearing.

I don't know how I'll be able to live without him. And the best part is knowing that he's mine... well, as far as that can go, anyway. But still.

"Mogi, it's only eleven. Do you want to go out for a movie or something?" he asked me as he stood up. I stood up with him, and stared into his caramel eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes...

"Sure," was all I could say, as I felt my face heating up. He smiled at me, and got closer to me. Close enough so that I could feel the roughness of his stubble.

Normally, I'm turned off by unshaven guys but... Aizawa's the only exception. He's beautiful in every way.

And then, he pressed his warm pink lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss. No tongue or anything, just sweetness. Like honey.

**-M-**

We got dressed properly, well, except for Aizawa because he had no clothes other than the ones he came with. Anyway, now we're at this restaurant. He said he didn't want to go to another theatre because of what happened last night, so we came here instead.

"Enjoying the food, Mogi?" he asked, smiling, as he took a big bite out of a sausage. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, it's great. Thank you for being with me tonight."

He smiled again and went to take a bite out of a steak that he pulled off of his plate with his fork. "Wow, Aizawa," I managed to say as he plopped it into his mouth.

He blushed and grinned. It was cute. Then he put an empty plate in front of his face to hide from me. "Hey, don't watch me eat! I get embarrassed," he said to me.

Too bad there were people around, otherwise I would've gotten up and hugged him to death. He was so adorable.

Instead, I just laughed quietly and went on to eat some chicken. I love chicken. But not as much as I love Aizawa.

**-TAILOR-**

I had finally managed to kill N. But now what?, I wondered. I was starting to feel remorse for cutting off Rester's leg and snatching his eye out, but what else could I do? He attacked me.

Besides, Nate had it coming. I hated that little twirp. I'm two years older than he is, I should be the better one.

I'm willing to bet there are some people out there that hate me now. Especially Near fans, but whatever.

Anyway, I had just finished doing my laundry when I heard a knock at the door.

I peeked outside, and it was an old buddy of mine from high school. His name was James Adell. He was about a year older than I was, and a looker. No, I'm not saying he was hot, but I will say he's attractive.

I'd go gay for that. Oh yeah, definitely.

Wait, what the hell am I thinking? What the hell was he doing here? IN JAPAN.

Well anyway, I opened the door and greeted my friend and invited him inside. "It's been a long time Jon!" he said, shaking my hand.

You know how when you shake peoples' hands when you're at their door? James was the opposite. He waited until he was _inside_ to shake your hand. Fuckin' weirdo.

"It has been, last time I saw you, it was in high school!" I replied, patting him on the shoulder. So not a gay thing, right? Whatever, I know what you're thinking, that I probably experimented with him in elementary and that we were inseperable... well, you're half right. I mean, about being inseperable.

"So, what have you been up to, these past few years?" he asked me as he put his hands in his pockets. I just shook my head.

"Not a whole lot. I've been wandering the world, looking for interesting cases to solve. I'm surprised you found me HERE IN JAPAN," I said, laughing.

James just smiles and nods. He's so weird.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to ask you something," he told me, as he made his way into my kitchen. He was a moocher, that one. I remember one day when he ate everything in my parents' fridge. Ooh, they were _so_ mad...

"Uhm, sure." I said flatly, watching as he opened my fridge and looked inside of it. Don't take my last Dr Pepper, bitch.

And so he grabbed my Dr Pepper and opened it, and drank almost all of it in one go. How did I know he'd do that? Oh yeah, because I grew up with this fag.

He just smiled as he looked at me, probably knowing how mad I was that he drank my last Dr Pepper, but he cleared his throat. "Jon, I want to know... who's Agent 77?"

**-HALLE-**

I heard the nurse come in, probably to tell me visiting hours were over. "Excuse me, Miss, but visiting hours are over," she said to me softly.

I look up at her, nod, and smile weakly. I was tired. I was mad. I wanted to kill something. I could kill this little nurse if I wanted to. But I shut these negative thoughts. I know Anthony wouldn't want me to act this way.

He was like a brother to me.

**-AIZAWA-**

Mogi and I had finished dinner, and were now heading to his apartment again. "So, how are your injuries?" I asked him, as we walked to the car.

He stayed quiet for a moment until he looked at me and smiled. "I'm doing fine, why?" he asked sweetly.

I almost can't stand how in love I am with this man. Before this, we barely even talked. HE barely even talked. Now, he's opening up a lot more.

"Just making sure. No pain?" He'd better not be lying to me. I _will_ kick his ass. Then I'll do other things to him. Hehe...

"Not at all. Come on, let's go," he said, just smiling that cute smile of his.

After about ten minutes of silence, I decided to break it. I hate silence. I even have to have a fan on in the room when I sleep, just so it isn't so quiet. You know how when you can actually _hear_ silence when it's really quiet? Yeah well, I can taste silence.

But I digress. "Mogi, am I dreaming?" I asked him, turning over to him. He was paying attention to the road.

And me too I guess, because he grinned... probably at my question. "What do you mean?" he asked me innocently. He was so cute.

"I mean, am I dreaming? Is our... relationship a dream? Is this all real? It's so... it feels so good to me, that it feels unreal," I told him.

Mogi looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I know, what I said sounded corny.

"That was either the corniest thing I've ever heard... or it was the most romantic," he told me as he reached for my hand. I love holding hands. Especially when I'm holding hands with Mogi.

Then we both just laughed gayly.

**-TAILOR-**

"Agent 77? James, where did you hear that name?" I asked James, folding my arms over my chest. How did he know my alias? Even stranger, how did he find me here in Japan, when he lives in the United States?

"I might as well tell you. Jon, I'm working with the same agency as you. I'm Agent 47," he explained to me bluntly. So he's a spy too? That's strange. No wonder he found me. But why was he here?

He cleared his throat after finishing my Dr Pepper. "I've come here to help you with the Kira case. We got word that Near has been killed. Also, that Anthony Carter, or Anthony Rester, has been badly injured."

How in the world? It's only been a few hours since I killed him!

"Jon... I know you killed Near. That's why I came here to Japan. To take his place. And to take you out," he told me, as he pulled a gun out from his back pocket. It was a nice black gun, shiny.

"God damn it," I spat, "I guess you got me. But how did you know?"

"Near suspected that he was going to die soon. He contacted the agency in America and asked for me. He told me everything. He said if he died of an accident or of a heart attack, then it had to be Kira. But if he died any other way, like a murder, then it had to be you."

"It didn't take long to find you. I followed you from your house here. You spoke to Aizawa, then invaded Mogi's apartment. You let yourself get caught by Anthony Carter and Near asked to see you."

I scoffed and narrowed my eyes. This guy is good. No wonder that little white-haired bastard asked for him.

"Once there, you drew a hidden weapon. You attacked Rester, and then killed Near. But you made sure to keep Rester alive; a foolish mistake. Not only that, but you made contact with Halle Bullock. She told me you were here, but her information was useless, since I had witnessed everything."

I can't believe this guy analyzed everything so quickly! "So, what are you going to do now, James? Or, should I say, Agent 47?" I asked him, grinning.

"Well, I called Lidner. I knew she'd want revenge, so I asked her to come along. I won't kill you. But she will," he said to me as he opened the door. The blond woman stepped in and greeted James.

"Shit," was all I could mutter before she pulled a gun from her holster.

**-AIZAWA-**

So Mogi took me home, and then drove off. But not before giving me one of his cute kisses.

I walked inside and shut the door, making my way to the restroom.

I had the Death Note stored in the cabinet under the sink. It was held up inside with a fake top. I removed the top and took out the notebook.

"Forty names in the past few days... I can't keep doing this."

A sudden wave of regret washed over my being. And I knew why. It was because of this notebook. This stupid thing destroyed my only chance at happiness.

But I knew there was _one more name_ I had to write. I grabbed the blue pen I had left on the sink from a few days ago and opened the Death Note.

"Jonathan Tailor... you should have known better than to fuck with me."

But first, I should read the rules of the Death Note. I reached into my pocket, and pulled the sheet out. It read:

"Shuichi, if you're reading this, then it means I have died. I died for you, and when a god of death does that for a human, that death god's life span is added to that human's life. You have gained about 140 years. Here are the rules of the Death Note."

Zinro died for me. Lots of people have died. Criminals mostly. But Zinro too. I wonder why? Anyway.

I continued reading. Not much of interest here, except for the one where if you give up ownership, your memory of the Death Note is erased.

Wait, what?

_"Losing memory of the Death Note by passing on the ownership to another, or by abandoning its ownership will only occur when someone is actually killed using that Death Note. You will not lose memory of the Death Note, for example, if you merely owned it and had not written anyone's name. In this case, you will not be able to hear the voice or see the figure of the god of death anymore. You will also lose the eye power of the god of death you traded with."_

I just sat there and smiled a bit. So, I could just as easily ditched this damn notebook?! That's great!

"I know what I'll do..."

I began writing Jonathan Tailor's name in the notebook, then added more to it. I finished, and looked at it. This was good. Not only will I lose my memory of the Death Note, but Jonathan will die. This is what I wrote:

_"Jonathan Tailor: Heads as fast as he can to the Weiner King, and waits there until he sees Shuichi Aizawa, who gives him a notebook. Jonathan Tailor is then to hide where he knows he'll never be found to burn the notebook that Shuichi Aizawa hands him. Jonathan Tailor then commits suicide."_

I could only chuckle as I read it over and over. But I had to get to the Weiner King.

**-TAILOR-**

"Okay, calm down, everybody," I said, putting my hands up. "Let's not get carried away!"

Lidner laughed. "Carried away? I'm just going to shoot you!" she shouted. Too bad I pressed the remote in my pocket to turn all the lights off. Yeah, I have one of those. Now it's pitch black in my house. Bitch didn't see _that_ coming, did she?

So she just fired into the darkness and James stayed with her while I jumped out the window. I got away with only a few scratches, but I all of a sudden got the craving for a chili dog.

**-AIZAWA-**

I have two minutes left. What else can I add? Oh, I forgot. I grabbed the pen again and wrote some more.

_"Jonathan Tailor will only open the Death Note to the very last page when he is where he knows nobody will find him. He will not open it to any other page for any reason. He will accept ownership of the notebook that Shuichi Aizawa gives him."_

On the the last page, I wrote just a little bit more.

_"You were right, Agent 77."_

_"I AM KIRA."_

I laughed quietly as I put the rules of the Death Note in the middle of the notebook and made my way back outside. It was about three in the morning and still dark. I got into my car and drove to the Weiner King. Everybody knew this restaurant.

As I approached the building, I saw him standing there, with his hands in his pocket. I smirked. Everything is going according to plan. I just need to give him the notebook.

I stopped the car in the parking lot and rolled the window down. "Jonathan. Come here," I called to him.

He came over, with a blank look in his eyes.

"I want you to have this notebook. It is yours. I give up ownership to you. Accept it," I told him, handing him the Death Note. He takes it, and looks at it.

"I accept," he says blankly, as he starts walking into the darkness.

Just then, I had no idea why I was here. Maybe for a chili dog? Eh, well, I haven't had one of those in a while.

**-TAILOR-**

All I wanted to do was get as far away as possible from here. Far away. I don't know why. But this notebook...

After a while, I ended up in a sewer. Nothing mattered except running away. As far as I could go.

I stopped though, once I knew nobody was around. I opened the notebook to the very last page, and looked in it.

"You were right, Agent 77. I am Kira..." was what it said. Shuichi Aizawa... is Kira?

Then, nothing mattered anymore. I pulled a lighter from my pocket and burned the notebook. I watched as it became ashes, and then I pushed the ashes into the dark water below.

I stepped into the murky water and reached into my jacket to pull a knife out. I held it up to my throat, and pushed it in. As hard as I could.

**-AIZAWA-**

I finished my chili dog and looked outside the window of the restaurant. "Mogi..."

I decided to head home and call it a night.

**-HALLE-**

"Damn, he got away," I muttered as I made my way out of the dark house. James followed me.

"I have no idea where he'd be," I said, half to myself. "I know nothing about him. What about you?" I asked him, looking at the young man.

He just shakes his head. "I knew him in high school. We haven't seen each other since then," was his reply. No good. I guess it's time to head back to headquarters. It's been a crazy night.

**-NKL-**

With Lidner and James without a lead, and with Aizawa giving up ownership of the Death Note and losing his memory of it, there was now no way to prove he was the new Kira when they questioned him about it the very next day.

Even with Ide helping Lidner, they couldn't get a single solid answer from Aizawa due to his memory loss.

Two years will pass after this, and the Kira case will be put on hold. Kanzo Mogi and Shuichi Aizawa continue their relationship, and Aizawa and his wife Eriko get a divorce. Eriko became Aizawa's biggest "fag hag".

Rester had recovered (as far as his injuries could go) and had his missing leg replaced with a mechanical one. He never got his eye replaced though, and decided he looked cooler with an eyepatch.

Gevanni and Matsuda became good friends, having the occasional hook-up every now and then. Matsuda was finally able to get the dildo in all the way. They quit their jobs and decided to become porn stars. (Wait, what?)

James Adell became Halle Bullock's partner in the agency. They also dated for a while, despite the seven years difference in age. They start a group with Rester, called the International Special Forces, or ISF.

On February 14, 2013, Mogi proposed to Aizawa. You can guess what happened from there.

And on March 23, 2013, the Kira case was reopened for the second time, with Lidner, Adell, and Rester in charge, working alongside Ide, Mogi, and Aizawa. Apparently, a new Kira had surfaced.

Jonathan Tailor's body was never recovered. (lulz)

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

No, it's not over! And I know, I probably screwed up the story like this, but I messed it up the moment I made Aizawa use the Death Note. Gotta hand it to him though, taking out Tailor and destroying the Death Note at the same time was genius.

I might rewrite this if I end up hating it, but I think starting over like this is better. I want Mogi and Aizawa to be able to love each other without Aizawa's using the Death Note in secrecy.

And I probably left out some details here and there, but I don't think it's anything too serious. I wanted Ide and Lidner to catch Aizawa, but that'll have to be later.


End file.
